warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mistakes in the Warriors Series
|align=center}} Archives - [1] [2] Concerns *''Night Whispers'' needs to be expanded; there's definitely more mistakes than that. *the suppose to be mistake for "The Last Hope" {Riverclan is called Shadowclan when Jayfeather is going to visit.} is actually supposed to be like that. "Shadowclan Doesn't make decisions for starclan." ''Referring to how shadowclan had said he couldn't be a medicine cat. '''EXTRA SUPPORT ''"' "You're not a medicine cat anymore." Beetlewhisker's fishy breath grazed Jayfeather's cheek.Jayfeather stifled a shiver. He'd heard Beetlewhisker training in the Dark Forest. "Shadowclan doesn't make decisions for Starclan." he hissed."Only Starclan can deny my power to heal." " 03:48, March 30, 2013 (UTC)Snowstar7687 '' This doesn't make sense... Lionblaze says "It happened before we were born" when talking to Cinderheart about Hollyleaf killing Ashfur. Page 191 When I read this in the book, it seemed more like he meant the thing between Squirrelflight, Ashfur, and Brambleclaw...like in Twilight/Sunset. Cinderblaze12 04:52, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Review of Mistakes - Into the Wild Since I don't agree that a number of things are real mistakes, I'm going to bring them up for discussion one by one here, and see what comes of it. I'm going to start with Into the Wild and go from there. : Uhh, since I am very new with editing, I'm not exactly sure how to make a citation without deleting things... yeah. Can somebody make the citation? I had, Graypaw says "Call out if you need a hand." despite not knowing what a hand is. and it was revealed in Into the Wild, page 102. Thanks! --Icestorm1116 (talk) 22:13, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Lionheart is called Graypaw's apprentice. : I pulled this one already, because it wasn't cited. If someone couldn't bother to reference it properly, it shouldn't be on the list. If you find the reference, feel free to put it back in. The Thunderpath is mistakenly called a road. : In my opinion this is arguably not an error. It's in the narration, and not associated with the thoughts of any character. Given that this is the first book, and readers are not yet to the point where the clan cat vernacular is second nature, couldn't this actually be intentional on the part of the writer? Firepaw is called Rusty after receiving his apprentice name. : Why is this an error? The story has only just transitioned his name to Firepaw. Why shouldn't there be a bit of overlap in the two names to accustom the reader to the change? How is this verified as an error, and not something intentionally done by the author to ensure that everyone follows the name change smoothly? Graypaw mentions that leaders only ever take the kits of deputies as apprentices. However, no leader before or after this point has been shown with a deputy's kit as an apprentice, and none of Bluestar's apprentices were the kits of her deputies. : How do we know this isn't Graypaw being mistaken, rather than the authors? Tigerclaw is mentioned to have a "VEE" shape nick in his ear when it should have been "V". : Another uncited one. Cite it and you can put it back in. 14:28, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Good points, but I think we should leave in what Graypaw said. He'd been born and raised in the Clan, wouldn't he know that what he said had no credence to it? No leader in the series has had a deputy's kit as an apprentice as far as I remember. Fact of the matter is, it seems leaders don't usually take apprentices at all. 21:29, December 3, 2011 (UTC) : But couldn't Graypaw's comment be rooted in insecurity? Making excuses for why Bluestar, who didn't have an apprentice, passed on training him? People say things that are wrong about the society they grew up in all the time. Couldn't it be like a kid claiming that "the teacher hates me" as an excuse for their own bad grades rather than considering it might be an issue of performance? We also have to consider another fact: How many deputies have had kits since the books started? I can't personally think of any in the "core" clans. Frostfur and Runningwind, at least, where prior to Bluestar becoming leader. And we simply don't have the information we need to prove this as an error that comes from the authors, rather than an error (or an excuse for being passed on) made by Graypaw. 21:35, December 3, 2011 (UTC) : : I think you're over thinking it. The other books weren't even out yet, so they probably weren't sure when they wrote Into The Wild. : There's no evidence that Graypaw was correct when he said that, though.Neonstar (talk) 18:19, April 20, 2014 (UTC)Neonstar Bluestar calls Rusty by his name when she doesn't even know his name! In the allegiences it says Rusty is a ThunderClan apprentice yet in the beginning of the book Rusty was a kittypet. I think Graypaw mean BLUESTAR only takes deputy's kits, not all leaders. And I agree, it was the first book, and the Erins hadn't figured everything out. (Though is she took deputy's kits, she would have mentored Sandstorm, since she Redtail's daughter.) Plus I think Bluestar was thinking of the fire will save the Clan prophecy. Amberstorm221 (talk) 00:56, March 21, 2016 (UTC) The Cats of the Clans Tawnypelt is suppose to be tortoiseshell and white and Hollyleaf's eyes are blue No, Tawnypelt is totishell and Hollyleaf has green eyes. Hollyleaf has green eyes and Tawnypelt is tortiseshell. aThe person who draws the warriors cats can make a lot of mistakes. Like when he put white markings on Scourge and when he made Bone brown and black. Dark River On page 130 of Dark River, it says, "She careered into Mousepaw, sending him tumbling down onto the pebbly shore." While it should have said "She careened into Mousepaw, sending him tumbling down onto the pebbly shore." Emberstarfireclan I believe that either careened or careered could be used. So in my opinion, I don't think this should be listed in the article.Kittykat4646 10:03, June 22, 2012 (UTC)Kittykat4646 Mosskit I found the pages in Secrets of the Clans Mosskit is called a tom. pgs. 77 and 78. - Frogpath Yellowfang's Secret manga mistake In the manga at the end of Yellowfang's Secret, Cinderpaw is walking out of her den. She is telling Brightpaw and Swiftpaw they need to check the elders for ticks. Cinderpaw is the same age as Brightpaw (Even though Cinderaw started trainingfirst due to lack of warriors), and Swiftpaw is older than Cinderpaw, but both are alot smaller than her (It looks like a warrior talking to two kits, to be honest.) Cinderpaw may have been a bit bigger than Brightpaw at the time, but Swiftpaw should hve been bigger. Also, Swiftpaw and Brightpaw are shown with solid colored pelts, even though both of them have patched fur. Could somebody add this? Amberstorm221 (talk) 00:49, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Incorrect Grammer in The Darkest Hour Near the bottom of page 237, shortly after Tigerstar's death, it says, "'I can't believe what I've just seen' the WindClan leader. ''''Nine lives gone--just like that.'" It should say "...the WindClan leader '''said," or "meowed" or "rasped." should I add that? 16:29, March 19, 2012 (UTC) The last hope...Mosskit? Mosskit is first called a she-cat , then over and over called a tom. In secrets of the clans, it says Mosskit was a tom, but in Blustar's Prophecy, reported multiple times as a she-cat. Anyone confused? Yup. But I think Mosskit is a she-cat... 00:00, April 13, 2012 (UTC)FIRESTARLOVERFOREVER Mosskit is a she-kit!!!! Kestrelflight In Sign of the Moon Kestrelflight was called Kestrelwing. It was on page 182. I don't really know how to add the citation so can someone do it? Thanks :) 18:52, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Sharptooth The series takes place in England, but Sharptooth, a mountain lion, appears in Moonrise. Mountain lions are solely Western Hemisphere creatures. May I add this? }} 16:52, May 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm pretty sure the Erins just mentioned that the olf forest was based on a forest in England, but when they moved to the lake they didn't base it off of anywhere specific, so it could of been anywhere | |☛Duckspl Category:Signatures|☛Duckspl }} 17:02, May 8, 2012 (UTC) I don't think that's a mistake. Did you ever think of the fact they might not have known that when they created Sharpclaw? Anyways, Duck's right. The forest was //based// off of a Forest in England, nothing more. The forest was based on a place in England. It doesn't mean it was in England. The forest could be set in the Western Hemisphere. --Kittykat4646 00:41, June 27, 2012 (UTC)Kittykat4646 From what I know, Erin Hunter had said herself that she BASED the forest off one in England. Honestly, I think every author should have the right to tweak little things having to do with... well... anything if they are writing a fantasy novel like this one. (Random editor w/o account) The Erin Hunters had the series take place in an imaginary place because 1. In an Erin Hunter chat they confirmed it was ment to be a place in England but they changed it. 2. When does it snow near an ocean!? But what if Sharptooth was an escaped circus animal?!~Rainripple A error in BP I don't think, when snowfur said "They have another think coming!" it was a typo, see 'They have a/had/ or will have another think coming is a term used back in WW2, it means like, they have to rethink something. It might be what the Erins were using. Maple♥legsMischief brewing 00:49, May 12, 2012 (UTC) As far as we know, it was an error. It depends upon the context of when it was said.. I'll take a peak later and see if that might be what it was. Green eyed Graystripe? I was reading the Forgotten Warrior today and I can't find the page, but I think it says that Graystripe has green eyes when Sol arrives. I may have been confusing it with when it said "Firestar shouldered his way forward and halted in front of Sol, looking him up and down with suspicion in his green eyes". Kittykat4646 00:38, June 27, 2012 (UTC)Kittykat4646 If you can cite it, and your sure it's Graystripe, add it in. Skt Spoilers... 00:40, June 27, 2012 (UTC) That sounds like Firestar... }} 00:41, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I think it was probably Firestar's green eyes...--Kittykat4646 00:44, June 27, 2012 (UTC)Kittykat4646 Yup, those are Firestar's eyes. -- 00:47, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Those are Firestar's eyes, but everyone makes mistakes! The last 4 responses^^. She thought she was confusing it with the Firestar part, not that she thought those were Graystripe's eyes in the quote, to let you know :) Meet the cats (Original series) In the "Meet the Cats-original series" ''section, I think the last sentence in that section needs to be edited. Going onto Crowfeather's page would have nothing to do with seeing Brambleclaw's eyes. This is in my opinion, I have not seen this "site" to meet the cats, but I believe that the part about Crowfeather's page is irrelevant. Kittykat4646 00:49, June 27, 2012 (UTC)Kittykat4646 Are you sure you've read the title of the article? The page is about mistakes in the warriors series and other official media. This thing is a mistake, and therefore is to be on the page. 06:43 Mon Oct 15his eyes' shone..." White-eye is a she-cat and in this story (Hunting Fish!) she's mentioned to have her cloudy eye already ''clawed out by a badger. Can someone add? (BTW, why isn't there a section for Enter the Clans?) 00:23, November 9, 2012 (UTC) There isn't a section for Enter The Clans because it is Secrets of the Clans and Code of the Clans printed together. The same mistake is in Code of the Clans, Page 27. It isn't on there though so great catch! 01:29, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Darkest Hour Tigerstar Error? In the Darkest Hour, it called Tigerstar TigerStar on page 197, near the bottom. Is this an error? User without an account. Already on the page. 00:37, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Fading Echoes Error: Wrong Cat? Near the top of page 231 in Fading Echoes, it says "His gaze flicked to Hawkfrost" when it should say "His gaze flicked to ''Jayfeather" since Hawkfrost wasn't in that scene. Could this be edited in or did I miss it on the page? Anonymous User. Hawkfrost was there. EmeraldKelsi (talk) 16:43, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Fire and Ice Mistake On page 108 of Fire and Ice, when Fireheart's showing Cinderpaw ShadowClan scent, she talks about the stolen kits as if she wasn't one of them. However, she was. Should this be added? Dovewing66 (talk) 07:55, January 4, 2013 (UTC)Dovewing66 No she wasn't. The kits that were stolen were Brightheart and Thornclaw. 15:49, June 2, 2013 (UTC) In Into the Wild, it is heavily implied (though I can't find a citation specifically stating) that all four kits were taken, and on page 263 of Into the Wild, when the kits are pulled out of their ShadowClan prison, Firepaw notes that "the last one was gray, like the embers of an old fire". Not only are neither Brightheart nor Thornclaw gray, but Cinderpelt was the only gray cat in her litter. Queeniekitten (talk) 07:22, July 20, 2013 (UTC)Dawnclaw This article has a mistake, too ;-) Gallery Warrior's Refuge should be linked as Warrior's Refuge/Gallery. :-P Maplewing 23:50, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :Aaaand same for Gallery Outcast, as Outcast/Gallery. Maplewing 23:52, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Yellowfang's Secret: StarClan Mispelling? In Yellowfang's Secret, on page 465 StarClan is pronounced Starclan. Add to mistakes for YS? It's there :) Crookedstar's promise In the book it's mentioned that Graypool's kits have died, but in "Forest of Secrets" she is seen suckling a kit when Oakheart brings mistykit and stonekit. Warriors: The Lost Warrior In the Manga it is seen that Graystripe is trapped in the van while opening Brightheart's cage. That wasn't what happened in the book. Brightheart's cage was still in the cabin. Graystripe opened it, releasing Brightheart, but he got caught by a human and then was taken into the van. BP and YS contradiction Bluestar's Prophecy http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Yellowfang?action=edit&section=3 At Yellowfang's first Gathering, Yellowfang is seen cheering loudly for Raggedpelt when he is announced as ShadowClan's new deputy. At another Gathering many moons later, Yellowfang is announced as Sagewhisker's new apprentice, beginning her training as a medicine cat. Yellowfang's Secret At Yellowfang's first Gathering, Raggedpelt is announced as ShadowClan's new deputy and Yellowfang as ShadowClan's new medicine cat. I noticed that too! I don't know how to add it though. Amberstorm221 (talk) 00:38, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Yellowfang's secret Raggedpelt is still deputy when Yellowfang brings brokenkit to Lizardstripe (page 214 YS), but in Secrets of the Clans Raddedpelt was already leader, making him Raggedstar (page 70 SotC). Hollyflower tells Yellowfang that Poolcloud's joints are aching (page 279 YS), but Yellowfang tells Runningsnose that she has te help Littlebird (page 280 YS). Brambleclaw on Warriors website I've looked over the mistakes on the website and read that "If you're on another page and click on Brambleclaw, it doesn't do anything." However, I've just tried this and it worked. Though I've seen a mistake. If you click on Brambleclaw's profile on the New Prophecy series, it shows up as "Bramblepaw." Celestiality13 (talk) 00:51, October 3, 2013 (UTC) in outcast stormfur is disvribed with blue eyes but on the cover he has amber ones On the Warriors website, "Thornpaw" is mistakenly shown as "Thorrpaw." --Pearlsky (talk) 00:17, October 8, 2013 (UTC)Pearlsky Ultimate Guide: Hollyleaf In the Ultimate Guide, it says that Hollyleaf didn't mean to kill Ashfur. But in The Forgotton Warrior, Hollyleaf states that it wasn't an accident, and the descriptions from Sunrise and Hollyleaf's Story make it sound very much like Hollyleaf had every intention of killing Ashfur. Should this be added? Queeniekitten (talk) 19:18, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Dawnclaw :The Hollyleaf/Ashfur ordeal is just one huge inconsistent mess. It says one place that Hollyleaf killed Ashfur, another place that he slipped, and I think I've also read that Ashfur attacked Hollyleaf first. I'm not entirely sure on that last one... It really is just a mess. Also, Hollyleaf attacked Ashfur, but he slipped and hit his head on a rock. Whether or not she had any real intentions are still somewhat unlcear, imho, since we've never really seen a direct view of what happened; just flashbacks and non-direct PoVs. :Hollyleaf's Story, Kindle Location 205: :"When he reached the bank of the stream, with the water foaming far below, Hollyleaf sprang on him, twisted his head to one side, sank her teeth into his fur and skin, telling herself over and over: This is the only way! Ashfur dropped to his belly and Hollyleaf jumped back as he rolled into the stream." :The Forgotten Warrior, page 205: :"'They know I killed a cat.' :Jayfeather reached out and rested his paw on her shoulder. 'It was an accident, remember.' :He could feel Hollyleaf's gaze on him, scorching him like a flame, 'But it wasn't,' she whispered." :Hollyleaf's own narration shows that Ashfur neither slipped nor attacked her first, and she tells Jayfeather outright that it was no accident. And I might add that while not outright stated, it is heavily implied that Brambleclaw lied to protect Hollyleaf. On the other hand, quite frankly I see no reason why Hollyleaf would tell Jayfeather it was an accident if it wasn't. I believe Sunrise corroborates the it-was-no-accident view, however I don't have a copy to check. :Queeniekitten (talk) 06:59, November 20, 2013 (UTC)Dawnclaw :The Ashfur attacking first and slipping thing was a lie that Brambleclaw made up in "The Forgotten Warrior". Lemme explain: Mousewhisker, I believe, said that he didn't want to be on patrol with Hollyleaf because she'd been away for so long and he didn't trust her. This caused people to start questioning her futher and someone eventually brought up her leaving shortly after Ashfur's death and asked if there was a connection. Hollyleaf told her brothers it was time, but Brambleclaw stepped in and made up a story to explain Hollyleaf's involvement in Ashfur's death. It's unknown how/if Brambleclaw knew his "daughter" killed Ashfur, but he probably just guessed and, having the former "father-daughter" connection to her, he wanted to protect her. EmeraldKelsi (talk) 16:53, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Feathertail is a Windclan cat? I could be wrong,but in the Ulitimate Guide on Crowfeather's page it says Feathertail was a Windclan cat "Feathertail,the Windclan cat,saw past his shyness..." StormPumpkin (talk) 01:02, April 15, 2014 (UTC) StormPumpkin ::It is already listed. Sunpath (talk) 01:37, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Gorsetail wasn't in the allegiances in Dawn. Neonstar (talk) 20:51, April 19, 2014 (UTC)Neonstar :Only ThunderClan is given a full allegiance list in the main arc books. But Gorsetail was in the actual story and he wasn't offscreen --Neonstar (talk) 23:47, April 19, 2014 (UTC)Neonstar :I know. That's still not a mistake since they only care enough about ThunderClan to give them a full list. That's happened before too. :Then the other times it happened must have also been mistakes. And can you cite which other books that has also happened? Thanks.Neonstar (talk) 00:00, April 20, 2014 (UTC)Neonstar ::I'm not combing through books to try and find different examples. The Erins have stated before that (except for Super Editions and things of the like) only ThunderClan gets a full allegiances list, and some are bound to be missing. ::Could you please cite where the Erins said that?Neonstar (talk) 00:10, April 20, 2014 (UTC)Neonstar ::I can see if I can find it, but I'm not promising anything. Some of our references have expired, making it harder to find the cites. ::Okay, thank you.Neonstar (talk) 00:41, April 20, 2014 (UTC)Neonstar ::All the rogues in Firestar's Quest aren't listed in the Cats Outside the Clans section either. Not just the rogues who join SkyClan, but cats like Lichen and Tangle and Oscar. Amberstorm221 (talk) 05:37, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Mistake in the Fire and Ice Section Actually, I believe that Brackenfur is a form of a ginger color. I mean, he always gets described as ginger, so how can we all tell that it's a mistake?Neonstar (talk) 13:56, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Firestar's Quest Mistake I think Sandstorm had kits while she should have been mentoring Sorreltail. Sorreltail was Sandstorm's apprentice in Firestar's Quest. Think about it, she had kits in Firestar's Quest and Sorreltail didn't become a warrior until Midnight. The special editions have so many continuty errors. Firestar's Quest Mistake I think Sandstorm had kits while she should have been mentoring Sorreltail. Sorreltail was Sandstorm's apprentice in Firestar's Quest. Think about it, she had kits in Firestar's Quest and Sorreltail didn't become a warrior until Midnight. The special editions have so many continuty errors.Neonstar (talk) 23:00, April 20, 2014 (UTC) And I also think that Firestar did have 6 lives left. I think he lost one of them in the Ravenpaw's Path arc. The Erins have stated before that he has lost more lives than you think.Neonstar (talk) 13:54, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Why is Sandstorm having kits while mentoring Sorreltail an error? Whitewing and Brightsky both got pregnant while mentoring.Queeniekitten (talk) 02:44, August 24, 2014 (UTC)Dawnclaw I think Sorreltail was a warrior by then anyways. At the beginning of Firestar's Quest, Sorrelpaw was well into her training. Brightheart was still pregnant with Whitewing. By the Epilogue, Whitekit s nearly six moons old when Squirrelkit and Leafkit were born. Sorrelpaw could have easily been made a warrior by then. Theres the moons that she had been training at the beginning. Then the moons she spent training with Dustpelt while Sandstorm and Firestar were rebuilding SkyClan, which would have been at least a few moons. Then theres the oons after they got bck and Whitekit was born. She would have had to been training for more than six moons. Also, anyone notice how slow the last few series go? In the first, Fireheart finishes his training in the first book, whereas is the last nearly the whoe thing is Dovepaws training... Amberstorm221 (talk) 05:34, May 10, 2016 (UTC) I believe on Firestar's page it says that Fireheart became a warrior at nine moons, which means he was an apprentice for only six. Dovepaw and Ivypaw became warriors at the beginning of Sign of the Moon. Owlwing1 (talk) 14:27, March 16, 2018 (UTC) Bluestar's Prophecy mistakes I've read and reread Bluestar's Prophecy dozens of times, and here are some things I've been dying to have put on Mistakes: -In Bluepaw's first battle with RiverClan (page 186), she is said to have nipped a mottled she-cat. However, at that time there was no mottled she-cat in RiverClan. -At the scene with Oakheart and Bluefur at Fourtrees (page 432), Oakheart states that RiverClan cats don't climb trees. However, in Crookedstar's Promise AND earlier in Bluestar's Prophecy, RiverClan cats have climbed trees. -At Bluefur's first Gathering as a warrior, a tabby tom, a RiverClan apprentice, says he climbed his first tree. There was no tabby tom apprentice in RiverClan at that time. --Robinflame 22:29, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Bluestar's Prophecy was written first. Any contradiction with Crookedstar's Promise would be a Crookedstar's Promise mistake.Queeniekitten (talk) 02:46, August 24, 2014 (UTC)Dawnclaw Sometimes the alliegences dont mention all the warriors- mostly just the ones that are important or mentioned... --Moonflower 23:17, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Crookedstar's Promise -On page 241 (I think) in Crookedstar's Promise, Oakheart calls a ThunderClan cat a fish-breath, an insult only directed at RiverClan cats from other Clans. -At Crookedpaw's first Gathering,on page 162, the cause of the disturbance at the Gathering is RiverClan bringing up the stolen kits. In Bluestar's Prophecy, the cause is WindClan bringing up the recent battle with ThunderClan. --Robinflame 22:29, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Just because Oakheart is the only RiverClan cat shown using that insult doesn't make it a mistake. After all, Crookedpaw consciously uses the term "mouse-brain" despite it not being RiverClan vernacular.Queeniekitten (talk) 02:48, August 24, 2014 (UTC)Dawnclaw Yellowfang's Secret In Yellowfang's Secret, (page 426) Featherwhisker mentions that he should have an apprentice by the next half-moon, saying that Spottedkit was always poking around his stores. However, Goosefeather didn't retire until after Spottedpaw became a warrior apprentice, so she didn't become Featherwhisker's apprentice until Goosefeather stepped down. Robinflame 11:40, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Second to last Yellowfang's Secret mistake listed. "Goosefeather is mentioned to have died before Spottedkit becomes an apprentice, but in Bluestar's Prophecy, she becomes a medicine cat apprentice after Goosefeather dies.49 " Is this a mistake? Apparently Spottedleaf becoming Apprentice after Goosefeather dies and Spottedleaf becoming Apprentice after Goosefeather dies are different... Oliver 18:13, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Sunrise Mistake? I noticed that in allegiances Sol's description is incorrect, and Brambleclaw defines him like that in the book. 20:34 Fri Jun 6 Under Bluestar's Prophecy ''where it mentions the missing space in "I know,little one.", the citation says it is found on page 479 when it is really on page 478. RussetCode ler (talk) 06:44, June 30, 2014 (UTC) RussetCode_ler Eclipse mistake I don't know how to do citations, can someone please add this to the page? On page 177 of Eclipse (it might be 178, hard to tell on Kindle), Icepaw is sent on Whitewing's patrol to the ShadowClan border. On page 181, she is in camp helping to patch up the thorn barrier. On page 182, Icepaw is specifically mentioned returning along with the rest of Whitewing's patrol.Queeniekitten (talk) 05:38, August 25, 2014 (UTC)Dawnclaw Daughter mix-up? When Graystripe gives his speech when he moves to the elder's den in Bramblestar's Storm, something doesn't make sense. It says, "and I can scarcely believe that my daughter Mistystar is now leader of RiverClan." Mistystar is Bluestar's daughter. o.o Featherfire65 (talk) 02:31, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Bramblestar's apprentice In chapter 23 of Bramblestar's Storm, Squirrelflight mentions that she was Bramblestar's apprentice, when she was actually Dustpelt's. Unfortunately, my Kindle edition doesn't seem to have page numbers.Queeniekitten (talk) 07:20, August 27, 2014 (UTC)Dawnclaw :He briefly kept an eye on her in ''Midnight, when Dustpelt wanted to stay with Ferncloud for a little while longer in the nursery. That's not a mistake. :She was talking about the time they encountered the badger. Brambleclaw was in that patrol, but she tagged along of her own accord and Thornclaw let her; Brambleclaw wasn't specifically keeping an eye on her that day.Queeniekitten (talk) 23:50, August 27, 2014 (UTC)Dawnclaw :Actually, it was right after Dustpelt had asked Brambleclaw to keep an eye on Squirrelpaw. Regardless, I don't know if she's actually calling Brambleclaw her mentor, or if she's referring to the time when Brambleclaw was asked to keep an eye on her. :Page 12 of Midnight: Dustpelt asks Brambleclaw to keep an eye on Squirrelpaw. Page 16: Sandstorm takes over and Brambleclaw is no longer responsible for Squirrelpaw. Page 25: the book mentions a few days have passed. Page 29: the badger. Page 32: Squirrelpaw gets in trouble because she was supposed to be training with Dustpelt that day. Bramblestar's Storm: "We met a badger once in the old forest; do you remember? Me Squirrelflight and you Bramblestar and Thornclaw, when I was your apprentice."Queeniekitten (talk) 00:55, August 28, 2014 (UTC)Dawnclaw Starlight Grammar Mistake? Okay, I was reading Starlight, and on page 26, during Squirrelflight's warrior ceremony, it says the following- "I Firestar, leader of ThunderClan..." When it should say- "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan..." Shall I add this? ClҽʋҽrLaDeDa ♫ 20:25, October 18, 2014 (UTC) References and Citations In the References and Citations, 516 has a website or something error. I really want to check out that thing and I can't get to it. Can someone please fix it? Im getting very curious.. 00:22, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Haha! Wow. I've actually caught a few mistakes over the series, but I never knew there were THAT many! I lost it when the "fresh-kill pile" was called the "fresh-kill pie" RoseQuartzUniverse (talk) 00:12, April 21, 2015 (UTC) ---- Yes, there's a lot of mistakes. [[User:J2yfeather|'J2yfeather']] ding dong! pizza delivery! 00:23, April 21, 2015 (UTC) I don't know how to source or I would add it, but before Snowfur's death "they have another 'think' coming" instead of "they have another 'thing' coming" Double Sandstorm and Ultimate Timeline Fail I have two mistakes to add. In Eclipse on pages 166-167, Firestar is introducing Sol to his senior warriors and says "This is Thornclaw, Graystripe, Sandstorm, and Dustpelt". However on 167, after the introductions, Sandstorm arrives back at camp with Squirrelflight, "Squirrelflight and Sandstorm were returning from their hunt. They slowed when they spotted Sol, surprise pulsing from them". The second mistake I have to add is on the poster included with The Ultimate Guide (although it may just be a timeline error for the Ravenpaw manga series). On the timeline in the poster the three Ravenpaw manga are listed before Firestar's Quest. Throughout the manga Leafkit and Squirrelkit are shown and introduced, but in Firestar's Quest they haven't been born yet. This timeline has to be wrong if Leafkit really is named after Leafstar because Firestar hasn't MET Leafstar yet. I'm unsure if this is a consistancy error or just an error in the timeline. Leafkit and Squirrelkit are both shown for the first time on page 25 of A Clan in Need. Leafkit's name was never said but Squirrelkit's name was confirmed on page 13 of The Heart of a Warrior. AllHailKingKale (talk) 18:56, October 16, 2015 (UTC) SkyClan's Destiny Poppy head It states as a mistake that, *Poppy seed is misspelled as Poppy head. [136] However, this is not a mistake. In the book, it says, "Tinycloud, fetch Waspshisker a poppy head. Give him''' three seeds and no more." This is not a mistake: it would make no sense if it were, "...fetch Waspwhisker a '''poppy seed. Give him three seeds and no more. This is not mistake, it is supposed to be poppy head. May I get rid of it? -- 22:18, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Flametail in Night Whispers On page 23 (Or somewhere around that, my memory might be failing me, I think you need to check) Flametail is called "Flame-tail" by Blackstar. Not sure if this was intentional, but I don't believe so. If someone can find the correct page, can you add that? Because I have no idea how to cite, and I'm pretty sure I got the wrong page as well. Chances are it's way ahead or before, but it's definitely there. *_Misty~_* 13:23, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Was it an e-book? Because on page 67, it does say "Flame-tail" but it's because the word went down to the next line, but it ended on one line as "Flame-" then finished at the next at "tail" as, ya know, that's what you do when the word's too long. If it was on an e-book, it may have messed that up. EmeraldKelsi (talk) 17:04, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Whitestorm, Bluestar's Prophecy There's something in Bluestar's Prophecy that probably isn't a mistake... When it says that Whitestorm is said to habe blue eyes as a kit, it's probably true; most kittens when they are born have that kind of color, and they change when they grow up. It happened to both of my cats, and they have green and amber eyes now. Temporalia (talk) 19:03, November 19, 2015 (UTC) kits in warriors are born with their eye colours from birth. 19:06, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Actually, in MFV, when *SPOILER* Moth Flight's (I think it was her, might have been another queen) kits are born, she says that she can't wait to see the color of their eyes or something, so in Warriors kits are all born with the same eye color too, I don't think Whitestorm being mentioned with blue eyes is a mistake 23:06, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Tallstar's Tail Tallstar's tail is shown to be normal length in the picture, but he was named for his long tail and is shown in the manga adventure in Tallstar's Revenge with a long tail.....??????Katycatomg (talk) 22:58, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Well, it might be at an angle, and we can't exactly 'define' how long long is. That probably doesn't make sense, but basically, it might seem normal lenght to you, but long to someone else. 23:06, December 2, 2015 (UTC) True, yeah... (katycatomg)Creativity is intelligence having fun 13:51, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Heavysteps revival Seriously, he appears in the book twice even after he died in Twilight. Is he a Time Lord or something? ( Doctor who fans read this plz) Fire is my ally (talk) 04:55, February 14, 2016 (UTC)REDBLAH Jagged peak In The First Battle, Jagged Peak's name was typed as Jagged peak. On page 66. I can't find it in ''The First Battle ''mistakes. I would do it if I knew how to add a reference HashtagBears (talk) 11:07, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Secrets of the Clans Raggedpelt issue? in Secrets of the Clans at Yellowfangs part, doesn't it put Raggedstar as the leader when Brokenkit is given to Lizardstripe? in Yellowfang's Secret he's still the deputy at the time it happens. 666777888an (talk) 00:14, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Sharptooth It's not a mistake, just something I disagree on . Sharptooth . The forest IS in England , seeing as Allerton is a place . Allerton is on the map and is an actual place . Yes , the lake was not based anywhere specific , but it would have to be in England/Wales/Scotland .This is because they crossed no seas . Sorry , but shartooth cannot be found in the UK . Twilight I found a 'Bramblelclaw' in Twilight, but I forgot what page Fire is on my side. 12:54, May 12, 2016 (UTC)REDBLAH He was still named Brambleclaw in Twilight, so it's fine unless spelled incorrectly or something Path of Stars Clear Sky is called Clear Sly not just once (as written in the wiki article) but twice. On page 207 and 283. JDTech (talk) 17:52, June 25, 2017 (UTC) The Apprentice's Quest confusion When Sparkpaw and Alderpaw are taking care of Sandstorm's, Purdy's, Graystripe's, and MIllie's ticks, Purdy says 'there isn't a cat in ThunderClan who hasn't been cleaning up ticks like you two' or something like that despite Daisy who moved into the nursury, Purdy who became and elder and Millie who wasn't mentioned to have. Is this an oversight, mistake or am I missing something? Stonetire55 (talk) 16:37, August 7, 2017 (UTC) To be exact, Purdy said, "There's not a cat in ThunderClan who wasn't an apprentice once, taking off ticks, just like you." But that is still a mistake, because Purdy and Daisy were never apprentices. Though I'm not sure about Millie. So should I add it or no? 22:08, January 5, 2018 (UTC)